1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for restoring an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for restoring an image obtained through a tomography.
2. Description of Related Art
Tomography refers to technology for noninvasively observing or capturing an object without an overlap between a certain cross section and a neighboring cross section of the object by rotating a detector by 180 degrees (°) or 360°. A tomographic apparatus may obtain data of a tomogram. However, due to a limited rotation angle by which the detector is rotated, data of a portion may be lost during the tomography.
For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2015-0117417 published on Oct. 20, 2015, discloses a computed tomography (CT) image processing apparatus. The published technology discloses a programmable logic device including a central processing unit (CPU) configured to generate a restored three-dimensional (3D) image based on a CT image, a temporarily restored image, and a temporarily comparing image, and a plurality of parallel processing cores, in which an input image may be projected and transformed or be inversely projected and transformed in parallel for each angle through the parallel processing cores under the control of the CPU, and a result of the transformation may be transmitted to the CPU.